Tekken
thumb Tekken ist ein Kampfspiel und ist das erste der Serie. Es wurde am Ende des Jahres 1994 in Arkaden und auf der PlayStation in 1995 veröffentlicht. Eine vereinfachte "Arcade"-Version des Spiels wurde später in Tekken 5 die Arcade History-Modus veröffentlicht. Es wurde entwickelt und von Namco veröffentlicht. 'Gameplay:' Tekken ist eines der frühesten 3D-Kampfspiel-Franchises, mit dem ersten Spiel der Anwendung viele der Konzepte in Virtua Kämpfer von Sega gefunden. Wie bei vielen Kampfspielen, wählen die Spieler einen Charakter aus einem Lineup, und sich in der Hand-auf-Hand bekämpfen mit einem Gegner. Tekken unterscheidet sich von anderen Hand-auf-Hand-Kampfspiele in gewisser Weise. Traditionelle Kampfspiele sind in der Regel mit den Tasten, die auf die Stärke des Angriffs entsprechen, wie starke Punsch oder schwachen Kick gespielt. Tekken jedoch widmet eine Schaltfläche, um jedes Glied des Kämpfers, so dass das Lernen Spezial-Attacken eher ein intuitiver Prozess. Bearbeiten Der Spieler könnte die Animation auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen und herauszufinden, den entsprechenden Befehl (wenn der Charakter schlägt mit ihren niedrigen das rechte Bein, ist der Umzug wahrscheinlich durch Drücken nach unten und rechts kick, oder eine ähnliche Variante) ausgeführt werden. Standardmäßig gibt es zwei Runden des Kampfes. Allerdings haben die Spieler die Wahl zwischen einem und fünf Runden, sowie Optionen für die Frist von jeder Runde. Wenn der gewinnende Charakter noch seine Gesundheit voll hat, ohne die Zeit mit auslaufen, wird der Sprecher sagen, "Perfect!" Wenn der gewinnende Charakter kaum noch Gesundheit hat(bei beiden), wird der Sprecher sagen, "Great!" Gelegentlich werden beide Charaktere gleichzeitig die Attacken durchgeführt werden, wird der Ansager "Double KO" sagen. Wenn die Zeit für die Runde abläuft, wird der Charakter mit den meisten Gesundheit zum Sieger erklärt. Wenn aber beide die gleiche volle Gesundheit hat, wird die Runde ein Unentschieden. In den meisten Fällen sagt der Sprecher "K.O." wenn ein Charakter siegreich ist. In dem Spiel, wurde der Name des Ortes in der unteren rechte Ecke des Bildschirms angezeigt. Die Standorte waren alle realen Orten und enthalten Angkor Wat (Kambodscha), Sezuan (China), Monument Valley (USA), Chicago (USA), Kyoto (Japan), Fidschi, Windermere (Großbritannien), Venedig (Italien), die Akropolis (Griechenland), King George Island (Antarktis) und Chiba Marine Stadium (Japan). 'Story:' Heihachi Mishima, der mächtige und skrupellose Besitzer des Mishima Zaibatsu Konglomerat, kündigt die King of the Iron Fist Tournament, ein Turnier mit den kämpfen. Der Gewinner bekommt Preisgeld von eine Summe Milliarde Dollar(100.000.000€). Ein Wettbewerber aus dem Turnier ist Kazuya Mishima, Heihachi entfremdeten Sohn, der nach Rache gegen seinen Vater getreten ist. Wo Kazuya erst fünf Jahre alt war, hätte Heihachi ihn an die Spitze eines Berges gefühllos von einer Klippe geworfen um seinem Sohn die Stärke zu testen und sehen, ob er in der Lage wäre zu klettern. Wieder auf die gleiche Klippe (dieser Test würde bestimmen ob Kazuya würdig war, Heihachis Erbe sein, so dass er in der Lage wäre, die Mishima Zaibatsu einen Tag von in der Zukunft) erben. Kazuya überlebte den ersten Sturz, aber mit einer großen Narbe auf seiner Brust, er lag im Sterben. Eine mysteriöse bösen Entität nur als der Teufel bekannt erschien vor ihm in seinem Grab Zwangslage und bietet die Möglichkeit, Kazuya immense Stärke und Macht zu gewinnen, so dass er seine Rache an Heihachi haben kann, aber nur, wenn Kazuya bereit wär, seine eigene Seele war in Richtung der Einheit. Kazuya, von Wut und Hass getrieben, während mit mit lebensbedrohlichen Wunden, akzeptiert den Deal. The King of the Iron Fist Tournament findet 21 Jahre später, und jetzt ist Kazuya ein ungeschlagener Kämpfer Champion (der einzige Makel in seiner Akte ist ein Unentschieden gegen Paul Phoenix: ein amerikanischer Kampfkünstler, um die Gäste mit Kazuya niederlassen will in der Hoffnung, das Turnier in der gleichen Zeit zu gewinnen). Kazuya tritt das Turnier und letztlich schafft er es in die Endrunde, wo Heihachi ihn erwartet, verärgert und wütend, um von seinem entfremdeten Sohn Gewinnen musste. Kazuya und Heihachi Zusammenstoß in der Schlacht oben auf der Klippe. Kazuya draf Jahre zuvor auf den Teufel bis Kazuya, jetzt die durch Kraft, die ihm dem Teufel gegeben hat, überwältigt er Heihachi, Kazuya schlägt ihn in einem unbewussten Zustand. Kazuya nimmt die Leiche seines Vaters und lässt ihn von der Klippe werfen. Lächeln vor sich hin, wird Kazuya der Besitzer des Mishima Zaibatsu. 'Charaktere:' File: Anncover01.png| Anna Williams 1 2 File: Arkingcover01.png| Armor King 1 2 File: Devcover01.png| Devil 1 3 4 File: Gancover01.png| Ganryu 1 2 File: Heicover01.png| Heihachi Mishima 1 2 File: Jaccover01.png| Jack File: Kazcover01.png| Kazuya Mishima File: Kincover01.png| King File: Kumcover01.png| Kuma 1 2 File: Kuncover01.png| Kunimitsu 1 2 File: Leescover01.png| Lee Chaolan 1 2 File: Lawscover01.png| Marshall Law File: Miccover01.png| Michelle Chang File: Nincover01.png| Nina Williams File: Paucover01.png| Paul Phoenix File: Pjacover01.png| Prototype Jack 1 2 File: Wancover01.png| Wang Jinrei 1 2 File: Yoscover01.png| Yoshimitsu 1 Freischaltbare Charaktere. 2 Im Arcade Version nicht spielbar. 3 Kostüm Charakter. 4 Exestiert nur in der Konsole Version. 'Andere Charaktere:' *Forest Law - Ist in Yoshimitsus Endvideo zusehen. 'Charaktere freischalten:' Diese Freischaltung gilt nur in der Konsoleversion. thumb|left|400px|Charaktere in Arcade-Modus thumb|332px|Alle Tekken Charaktere Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:Cover